james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EstebanAVTRBoy/The many reasons why I love Avatar
Here are the reasons why James Cameron’s Avatar is my most favorite movie, why I love it, why it’s a great and wonderful movie, why I see it and I will see it thousands of times and why I'm a big fan and geek/nerd of it. These reasons are also features and things that the movie has. *Its genre is what I like the most: science fiction (with aliens or extraterrestrials, spaceships, robots, futuristic elements, futuristic advanced technology, journeys to other planets; journeys through the space, the galaxy and the universe, contact and relations with aliens, etc.), but besides it has everything: action, fantasy, adventure, romance, drama, humor, war with military contents and themes, etc. *It's an awesome and very well made movie with an original, beautiful, epic, exciting, interesting, creative, imaginative, absorbing, deep, touching, perfect and well thought and structured story, charged with action scenes and with epic and spectacular fights, wars and battles, love, dramatic and emotional scenes, interesting and cool things, etc., rich in details, with all its elements, components and designs very cool, beautiful and splendid (the universe in which the movie is set, the world of Pandora, the Na’vi, Eywa; the Na’vi lifestyle, ways, culture and religion, characters, creatures, flora, vehicles, weapons, clothing and ornaments, places, landscapes, the avatars and the Avatar Program, etc.), with great performances of actors, with an excellent, beautiful, emotional, sensational and thrilling music (or soundtrack) and more than just impressive, dazzling and innovative special effects, which are accompanied by highly advanced and innovative technology that makes the movie visually and technically extraordinary and wonderful for the motion capture, especially face capture, computer animation and 3D, among other things. All these things fascinate me so much. Moreover, it has everything or almost everything I want and can imagine in any movie, especially in a science fiction movie, and much more. *It contains many themes and elements, as well as all or almost all themes and aspects of life: love, friendship, family, fraternity, loyalty, spiritual goodness and purity, nature and environment, biodiversity, forests and jungles, cultures, indigenous cultures and peoples; colonization and defense of that peoples, or in this case, of planets and races; defense and preservation of the environment; defense of homes, goods and rights; the life, the interior and the conscience of the protagonist (his thoughts, his decisions, his will, his journey, his personal conflict, his problems, etc.); meaning of life, universe, existence and beyond; divine presence, belief and power; life in a perfect, wonderful and paradisiacal world full of life, natural resources, etc. (although also dangerous and hostile, in the case of Pandora); love for that kind of world and for special people and their way of life; relations and communications between different persons, peoples, individuals, races, societies, civilizations, etc.; bonds and connection with and between all living things, bonds between human people, animals and plants, bonds and love between loved ones, connection with the world and with superior things, contact and connection with nature, avarice or greed, conflict, oppression, exploitation, discrimination, hope, trust, betrayal, courage, strength, survival, adaptation, learning, journey, discovery, exploration; fight for good, survival and salvation; redemption, distinction between weak and strong, transhumanism, biology, science, technology, scientific and technological advances, science fiction and fantasy themes and elements, etc., as interracial love and sex, I mean, between humans and aliens, as it is shown in this movie between the two lover protagonists, which are a male human and a female alien, or rather, the man is a human who is driving a remotely controlled Na'vi body or avatar (Jake) and the woman is one flesh and blood Na'vi (Neytiri). But the movie is much better having the extended version on DVD or Blu-Ray cause even being Na'vi sex (and other things by the same) there are also human love and sex. *It's a movie full of love, messages, feelings, thoughts, sensations, emotions, virtues, beautiful things, spiritualism, environmentalism, prodigies, surprises, revelations, wonders and richness and with much moral, much goodness, purity and benevolence, morality, deepness, magic, intelligence, imagination, types of experience, colours, ideas and concepts of good, peace, harmony, tranquility, paradise, balance, happiness, essence, will, decision, diplomacy, divinity, miracles, sacred things, blessing, perfection, equality, faith, respect, pride, dignity, prosperity, justice, defense and protection, salvation, redemption, heroism, freedom, solidarity, serenity, union and connection, bond, relationship, learning, knowledge, wisdom, teaching, discovery, understanding, comprehension, compassion, help, support, reflection, care, etc. and many about life, about love, kind, moral, environmental, spiritual, existential, transcendental, universal, religious, cultural, social, politic, theological and philosophical themes, contents, influences and values, etc. which can take a lot of juice and which reflect and state in very special ways; a movie that appeals to spirit, to dreams and to contemplation with eyes; reaches the heart, the interior, the mind, the soul and the conscience, emotionally and in many other ways; enriches the soul, the spirit and the mind, transmits sensations that make someone fall in love with the movie and everything in it; represents and reflects many good, perfect, wonderful and special things, fits my moral principles and my ideals, makes me feel great and better emotionally (and in many other ways), has many positive effects in the world and in the people (and in me), has the possibility to provide great benefits to humankind, to nature, to the world and to the future and encourages to learn and to do many good things, like that fundamentally all living things, everything that exists, the life and the world are good, beautiful and wonderful; encourages to love life, world and living things, encourages to live the life and see the world in a more positive and optimistic way, encourages to improve the world and the lives of the people and of the living things, helps to think and to reflect, encourages to see the inside and the spirit of every person and of every living thing, helps to solve problems and conflicts, eases the pains, talks about life and memory beyond death; encourages to defend, to care and to be respectful and kind with nature and environment, animals and plants; encourages to help and support poor and indigenous people; encourages to denounce and fight evil, poverty, greed, injustice, bad actions against nature and environment, bad actions against animals and plants, human defects and other bad things; etc. Besides, I'm never tired of it and I will never get tired of it, it makes my life go for better, it teaches me good things and makes me a better person, it provides me peace, happiness, serenity, etc., it motivates me and inspires me spiritually and in many other ways, it encourages me to go more to forests and to other natural places, it serves me as a resource for dreams, meditation, etc.; it comforts me and helps me when I'm sad and worried, it comforts me when one of my loved ones die (because the comfort which Avatar can offer to me in that moments is a special comfort), it serves me as escapism (well, I would like and even want to live in Pandora), etc. *Combined with its merchandising, which also boosts its messages, its spirituality, its goodness and its morale in some articles, the movie becomes cooler, more wonderful, more beautiful and more interesting than it already is. *The possibility to learn Na’vi language (or, in other words, an alien language), which is one thing that really amuses me from Avatar, besides many others. *By its elements and components, it has more than just enough potential to expand and to open a lot of doors through many ways and media: more movies and stories, videogames, books, fan fictions (stories created by fans), events and activities related with Avatar, merchandising, ideas and imaginations, more things and elements within its universe, etc. In any case, with everything that it has and that it can have, Avatar is destined to be a great science fiction universe and franchise or saga full of things and elements and expanding, with great fame, great success and great admiration of its fans, and which has its place among the greatest science fiction movies, universes and sagas. I love Avatar not only as movie, but also as universe, so I love everything related with Avatar (movies, videogames, books, websites, etc.), including its upcoming sequels, in the same way as the movie. *The extended version is much better, collector's edition on DVD and Blu-Ray I mean, cause as I said it has more things, besides more scenes and contents, things that increase my love to the movie. There are many much more reasons, personal, non personal and others, but I only mention the principal reasons, because the list of reasons why I love Avatar is endless, and Avatar besides all of this is and has many much more things, and if I could leave any other reason why I love it and any other feature of Avatar, it does not matter so much cause it's so great and special like other famous movies (and universes, stories and others) which are on its level and height (of which I like or love some of them too and are some of my favorite; to make it clear, Avatar is ranked #1 on my list of favorite movies…), including science fiction and fantasy movies and movies about nature and focused on world and life, and it's all perfect, good, special and inspiring that can be defined, in all aspects, and it gives everything or almost everything I want and what is best for everyone and for everything. For all these same reasons and for being a great fan, geek and lover of Avatar, besides wanting to do anything related with Avatar, go to any site related with Avatar, and have all or almost all the Avatar merchandising, I want to meet James Cameron, the actors of Avatar’s cast and all the people who participated in Avatar and thank them for making it, tell them how much I love it and the reasons why I love it and congratulate all of them for their work with Avatar and for their effort and their dedication and even congratulate James Cameron for his work in general with all his movies, and if it’s possible, for whatever they do in their lives and tell them some more things (for example to James Cameron that he is a very good director and a very good person and the special manners and techniques with which he makes his movies, to the actors that they are very good, etc.), and wish them all the best of the world and of the life, among other things. Ultimately, for all these same reasons, for me (and also probably for all his fans and geeks), Avatar is the movie of my dreams, the number one best movie of all time, of all life, in the entire world, of the entire universe, of all existence and of all that exists and has been created and that human being can create and do (and since the Big Bang and the beginning of time) and beyond and many much more (or at least one of the best movies of all time, of the entire world, of all life and of the entire universe), the best movie I’ve ever seen in my life and my existence, and an immensely cool and good, epic, wonderful, great, glorious, excellent, magnificent, fascinating, blessed, noble, special, extraordinary, epic, monumental, powerful, visionary, revolutionary, emotional, deep, touching, exciting, inspiring, absorbing, perfect and complete movie…, a unique, essential, beautiful, awesome, fantastic, spectacular, amazing, brilliant, dazzling, masterful, exquisite, outstanding, unforgettable, prodigious, prestigious, immersive and splendid masterpiece…; with unmatched magnificence, greatness, beauty, endless special and wonderful things and elements and good sense of life and universe, that are barely seen in other movies… And what is more, it’s much more than just a movie; it’s a way of life and a state of mind and of spirit… Category:Blog posts